


Hide Away

by Tortilla_Chip



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Howell - Fandom, Lester - Fandom, Phan, dan and phil
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Phan Fluff, Phil Lester - Freeform, friends - Freeform, sardines, this is my first fic, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortilla_Chip/pseuds/Tortilla_Chip
Summary: Sardines is basically hide and seek, but in the dark, and there's one person hiding, and many looking. When you find the hider, you hide with them. :D





	

-Disclaimer-  
This is set in a church, so that's why there's a very long closet and red exit signs.   
Enjoy!!!

Phil tentatively opens one of the many closet doors and peeks in.   
"If I'm stepping on you, tell me" He says to the darkness, not knowing if someone was there or not.   
"There's a handle on this side" a voice says from the outside  
Phil nods, as the door closes immersing him in darkness, suddenly he hears a soft chuckle, unmistakably Dan.   
He sits down next to a lump in the darkness, that he thinks is his friend, or what he thinks is him. In reality he's sitting next to a vacuum cleaner.   
"Phil, where are you?" A hushed voice hisses into the black  
"Next to you, right?" He feels the thing next to him "this is a vacuum cleaner"  
"You spork" is heard in the dark, followed by two people laughing.   
There's some rustling, and Dan sits next to his friend. There's a few moments of nervousness hanging in the air, and heavy qbreathing.   
Phil.   
"Hey," Dan murmurs softly "are you okay?"  
"Not really" the black haired boy says "but I'll be okay it-it's nothing"  
Dan snorts, not convinced "What's wrong, Phil"  
"There's no way to get out of here, there's no handle on the inside" Phil says quietly "We can't get out"  
Dan takes hold of the other boy's hand "There's doorknobs on all the doors in here, Philly, I made sure of that before I hid here"  
Phil looks up at Dan in the dark, his eyes finally adjusted to the dark, and the faint red light from the exit sign outside of the doors helps light the worried expression plastered on his face. 

-Later-

After the time limit is up, the two boys walk from the closet, still hand in hand, and walk to the large dining hall/room that's the end meeting area. They realize that their hands are still locked together, and open them.   
"Hey Dan"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!


End file.
